Challenging the night
by S.B. Liky
Summary: Years passed since establishing Republic City. Sokka became Councilor and Toph established Metalbending Police law enforcement unit but when things go wrong Sokka will have to take law in his own hands. Story filled with drama, suspense, action and even few bits of romance. As always all critical reviews are welcome both good and bad, thank you in advance.
1. Prelude to disaster

"Toph… Toph! Stay with me" Sokka shouted looking at her, she was sitting behind a metal container, bruised, burnt across the skin and barely keeping conscience

"So…kka…" she uttered barely, moving head from side to side while coughing out blood "get… away…"

"I am not leaving you now!" he shouted again.

He barely managed to respond to next attack from young earthbender that sent another piece of rubble in his direction but Sokka was faster and master Piandao trained no fool. As boulder approached Sokka bent in side, having the boulder miss his face and chest by a mere hair and as soon as rock passed he turned toward attacker, sending his boomerang in arc before he could take any stance to bend and the sharp end of his boomerang struck earthbender's shoulder, lodging itself deeply in it and gushing out blood along with loud cry. Sokka quickly turned, rushing back to Toph to pull her up, her eyes barely conscious looked at his direction as he picked her up, placing over his shoulder and tried to rush toward the warehouse's exit doors but before he could reach even half of distance to the door fireball reached him, exploding just beside him making Sokka fall along with Toph who simply rolled on floor. He noticed that the fall broke his nose, and he choked on his own blood as he tried to breathe. His legs became useless, clothes half burned and exposing red skin, burnt, wounds open and instantly cauterized from the heat of the fireball as he tried to reach Toph crawling.

"I'm sorry Toph… I am… so sorry…" he said as his right hand tried to reach hers, she was breathing heavily, eyes closed as she struggled through pain and just a mere inch before touching her he felt foot kicking his side, turning him over and he gazed up at his attacker. Young firebender was just about to punch forward and produce his lethal attack… In single moment before he could execute the move and end Sokka's life he was pulled up in the air, jerking him enough to completely miss his target. Confused and in pain, Sokka couldn't even begin to wonder why this bender was suddenly in the air but moments later he realized that through the warehouse windows half a dozen men jumped in easily subduing any attackers that were present… Metalbenders, Toph's finest came in their own recognizable style… if only they came sooner. Sokka finally gathered what strength he had and turned, to his belly… his right hand reached forward, pulling as much as possible until left arm did the same, he inched closer to Toph, bit by bit trying to reach her but soon his strength failed him as pain radiated throughout his entire body. He coughed blood again and moments later one of the metabenders came to him kneeling down

"Councilor Sokka, are you alright?" man said loud, trying to keep him awake

"Save… her…" he choked, coughing up but man continued

"We need to get you out of her-" young bender continued but the bloody hand of Sokka reached his collar, pulling him closer to his furious face

"Save her!" he shouted as loud as his voice could allow, making man simply nod and jerked out of Sokka's grasp, rushing toward Toph. His fingers pressed her neck and after few seconds he shouted

"I need some help over here!" nearest of metalbenders responded, quickly running toward him, kneeling in front of her and in doing so Sokka could no longer see her face… that very moment he felt utter fear in his bones "_please, let her be alive…_" he thought.

"It's Chief!" Same bender yelled "She's alive but we need to get her to healer immediately!" he shouted, making another metalbender come to them and they picked her up, rushing her through the door. In that instant as he heard that she is alive Sokka rolled on his back closing eyes.

"Councilor Sokka?" he heard voice but even though the voice was approaching him it became muffled, dying out as he was losing conscience "Coun… r… So…a"

"Sokka? Hey Snoozles wake up!" Toph shouted making Sokka snap on his chair breaking the gaze that was fixed on her "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing just, another long week" he smiled taking glass of wine and sipped, letting out small sigh through his nose as his eyes wandered on her, not missing any detail. The locale they were in was rather pleasant, small café located near the large fountain. Weather was nice, sun was slowly setting toward the west and light spring breeze gave out the soft fragrance of flowers and fresh grass filling the streets of Republic City. It was a rare moment that made Sokka smile like this, even more as Toph was sitting across the table, still in her metallic uniform.

"Doesn't sound like it was just long week" she exclaimed, leaning back on her chair with arms fold "when it's long week you can't shut your mouth about it… bla bla bla meetings, bla bla bla meetings, bla bla bla trials, bla bla bla boring council work" she said bobbing head from side to side after each _bla bla bla_. All this made Sokka chuckle loud

"You know me too well"

"Of course I know you! If you are that annoyed at your work then quit and come to my Force" Toph said, blowing few strands of hair from her face

"Oh of course, that is excellent idea" Sokka said sarcastically "Toph you know I can bend as good as you can draw" he finished

"For your information I draw exceptionally good!" Toph pouted slightly looking toward him with glaring eyes "I was even praised in the station"

"Oooooh, well if that's the case then it changes everything" Sokka chuckled again, raising both hands slightly. Of course they would praise her, who is idiot enough to contradict Toph? They'd be left without their balls within 3 seconds and that is if they were lucky. Sure, she was highly respected but more than that she was also feared by entire metalbending force and wider but… there is one man that can walk on her every nerve and still not get her sting, and he was right there sitting across her "So how is Lin?"

"You have no right to ask me that anymore!" Toph replied loud, moving forward and pressing hands on the metallic surface of the table "You did something to her, didn't you?!"

"I do not know what you are talking about Toph, now please calm down, you are crumbling the table"

"Oh you know exactly what I am talking about" her fingers dug a little deeper, the metal simply decided to move away from her fingertips, fearing her power as she made it effortless to create ten small holes in the surface of the table, one for each of her finger and she leaned a bit more forward "Every time I come home she would hug me, kiss me and ask me how was my day but for the last two weeks all she asks is _where is uncle Sokka, why isn't uncle Sokka visiting more often_ and yesterday she even asked me if I liked uncle Sokka!"

"Well, first of all and in my defense" Sokka said, placing his right hand on heart, having a rather large smug grin "I am a very pleasant company to begin with and you know ladies just love to spend time with me" as he spoke Toph's face became even angrier but alas Sokka could not be frightened "second, I doubt she called me _uncle_ Sokka and third and last thing… you _do_ like me"

"Shut up!" Toph exclaimed silently as he face became completely red but not out of anger

"In fact… dare I say you love me?" Sokka said as he fold arms again, moving head forward closer to her face and making her finally squeeze the surface of the table until it bent up which attracted attention of owner of the shop but she quickly moved her hands across the surface, straightening it up before she looked at him "and what did she exactly said?"

"She asked me if… mmbmbmbmmbmmm…" she mumbled at the end of her sentence

"I'm sorry what?"

"She asked me if I can make you her new daddy!" Toph said loud, shutting her eyes tight

"I always said she is bright kid" Sokka winked, knowing Toph cannot see it but it was more for him than for her "buuuut… if you don't like me I cannot make kiddo's wish come truuuue" he said almost in singing voice

"Don't make me do this Snoozles!" She said, folding arms again and looked away "You know I am not good at this so why are you making me do it?"

"Because I can do it, because I want to do it and because you love saying it as much as I love hearing it"

"Fine, for the millionth time!" she leaned forward, placing both palms on the table as she drew close to his face, though she feigning her anger she enjoyed all of it, never wanting to fully admit but Sokka always found way to her "I love you, Sokka" she said in now her normal voice

"And I love you too, Toph" he said and moved closer, enough to catch her lips for soft kiss, something she always enjoyed so much and she returned his kisses, letting out soft smile to be seen as her lips gently brushed against his

"Mmmmm… someone is going to get punished for this" she said in soft voice, taking her chance to place another kiss

"I surrender unconditionally" Sokka replied, enjoying the moment and taste of her coffee flavored lips

"Good boy" she winked at him and just about as she was to allow herself another moment of passion with man of her dreams she dropped her head, groaning silently. Sokka became confused at her action but in seconds everything would be clear to him as he raised head toward running person that drew closer to them "What is it lieutenant?" she asked

"Chief… *pant*… finally found you…" young metalbender said, gathering his breath

"Lieutenant Chang, are you by any chance as blind as I am" Toph asked, still having her head bowed down.

"N…no Chief… but…" as he started he was interrupted

"Am I still on my shift?" Toph asked, moving head very slowly to look at his direction, making his veins freeze

"N..n…no chief but please this is important…"

"Lieutenant… if you know my shift has ended and if you actually can use your eyes" Toph's head now fully turned to look up at him with her unseeing squinted eyes, the terror on young man's face became too obvious for Sokka to miss and he hardly contained laugh as he knew where this was going "Then you won't find it hard to deduce that I am on the date with my boyfriend… so unless precinct is on fire or is being under siege by elephant-rat and their his majesty the elephant-rat king then let me enjoy my well-earned date!" she finished sentence with voice raised high enough to attract attention of other patrons and few pedestrians.

"Uuuummm…." Lieutenant just stood frozen with fear, his eyes quickly turned to look at Sokka who nodded at young poor sod and motioned with hand to keep going with what he started but his hand quickly stopped and Sokka smiled wide as Toph looked at his direction, noticing what he did

"Y… yes… I am very sorry for interrupting your date Chief but... it's about Quan Shin" he said in a little more confident voice, making Toph look at him again "We finally found where he might be hiding"

"Where?" Toph asked rising herself from chair

"At the docks… warehouse B"

"Return to station, get five more officers and head to that place, don't get rookies… Quan Shin is dangerous enough without his cronies and I don't want to underestimate him again" Toph said in sharp voice making Sokka slightly worried at the word _again_.

"Yes chief" lieutenant saluted and quickly ran off down the street he came from.

"You are not thinking about going there now on your own?" Sokka asked her as she raised her hands slightly, bending her gloves that were on chair beside to wrap around her arms and wrists, tight.

"Like hell I'm not going!" Toph said and checked her gloves looking toward the general direction of docks "I've been hunting this bastard for months and I'm not letting him slip again"

"Then I'm coming with you" Sokka said standing up, taking boomerang from the lean of the chair and tied the leather sheath on his back, following her as she started walking

"I don't need you for this, Sokka. I am Chief of Police, I can handle this on my own until reinforcement arrives"

"I know, I know, but I figure if he is that big of trouble you might some extra help" Sokka said, making her roll her eyes. She would in any other case probably just bend nearby fence to pin him down but she was simply in too good mood to object. As for Sokka… his face turned and twisted, showing his worried side. Of course he worried for her as he does every day she goes to work. Republic city is safe, but far from the fact it is city without criminals. He became even more worried when they started dating, knowing that she has Lin to return to and perhaps that Lin made her a bit softer than she could usually be… Of course he would worry for her but this time… this time his instinct was screaming in his head. His guts clenched as he followed Toph only few steps behind. He had a bad feeling about this.


	2. Aftermath

Sky slowly darkened as the sun was setting. Chilly breeze from the sea filled the docks. Sokka and Toph slowed down the pace approaching set of warehouses until she completely stopped in place, making him slightly bump at her from behind.

"Which way?" She asked him

"Which way what?" Sokka asked slightly confused

"I can't see the markings on the buildings" she replied "Which way is Warehouse B?"

"Toph this is not good idea" he said looking down at her "You should wait for backup"

"Sokka look around you, where are we?" she asked him, turning head enough for him to see half of her face

"Republic city docks?"

"Republic city docks… No one is idiot enough to make one of those into permanent operating base, it is probably among top ten crowded places" she finished folding arms and looked forward again

"Meaning?" Sokka asked

"Meaning it's just a temporary stop, they are either loading or unloading illegal cargo and if I were them, I'd be moving out of it under cover of night… not that it matters to me but it is easier to smuggle crates when there are few people on streets… fewer metalbenders to notice them as well "she stopped, looking around as her right foot lightly tapped on the ground" If I don't uncover them now I'll lose them and then spend another three to four months tracking them down until they make another mistake of being seen. I can't wait that long" Toph said, frowning slightly, head turned again to allow Sokka to see her light frown "So, which way is it?"

Sokka merely sighed, she is as stubborn as ever and she won't back down, that much was a given. He knew well that he could continue to go his own path of persuasion and try to hold her back or just get along with it, hoping that she knows what she is doing. It wouldn't be first time for him to underestimate Toph's abilities and if there was any consolation, she always managed to surprise him.

"Left. Order is descending so it'll be second one to the far end" he finished, making Toph turn to him fully. She noticed his previous sigh and slight clench in his guts. Her right hand raised up and gently placed on his cheek.

"I'll do this quick. Bust in, uncover him in surprise and be just in time for Chang to make the arrest. When this is done I'll take week off from work just for us, alright?" her lips slightly bent up in smile as Sokka's hand gently pressed against the back of her hand that was on his cheek. Out of any more words to say or points to make he merely nodded, making her notice this motion of his and smile disappeared as she walked toward the warehouse. Instinct or not, his hand moved and checked his boomerang and this feeling in his guts appeared again, no words from her could comfort this strange feeling, unusual, heavy, as if something grabbed his inside, clenching and twisting. He took deep breath through his nose, trying to relax but it had little effect on him. They approached the warehouse, only 20 meters away from it remained when Toph stopped, she bowed her head and slammed right foot into the ground. That very instant she could see everything as the pulse rushed through the ground, expanding in circle and every object appeared before her dark vision. After only short second since her foot connected she could see clearly slight pings in her head as if radar just detected what it was searching for… She counted 5… no… it was 6 people inside, spread, half down half on catwalks. Less than she expected but now even she could notice that it was something odd and she raised her foot again, slamming into the ground. Frown formed on her face as she allowed for the shocks to pass through all objects… the people inside were not moving, they were simply staying in their positions, some sitting, some standing but the point was they didn't move much or at all. All this made Toph confused, if they were on rush to move their cargo, they would all over the crates to prepare for carriage or for benders to carry them but they weren't moving. _Why are they not moving?_ Toph asked herself as she raised hand toward Sokka, signaling him to stand where he is as she ran toward the entrance. After about 10 seconds of standing she rushed in.

It has been good several minutes of complete silence, Sokka knew it could either be good or bad sign but perhaps Toph managed to sneak in and is waiting for right time to strike. He knew that Toph is difficult girl to sneak up to, remembering every time he was being told not to yell sneak attack. In hindsight, it was a dumb thing to do but yhe thought of it made him smile as he waited, true he has been goof but fact remains that she is not easy to sneak up to, what with sensing everything around her to pinpoint accuracy but the more he thought about it more worried he became. Head quickly shook trying to change this train of thoughts and his mind drifted to something else, something she said earlier. "_Entire week off huh…_" he thought and imagined all the things they could do. Perhaps take two weeks instead, if this guy is as big fish as Toph said he is then she could certainly take that extra week and with major threat out of the streets he could take that two weeks… maybe visit ember island together, go on small vacation to Fire Nation beaches and taste their food again. They deserved a good cooking under the sun with warm water to relax in. His mind however drifted in another direction again… he remembered the day he asked her out for the first time and smile formed fully on his face as he was pacing closer to warehouse. How long has it been since they started dating? Year, year and a half? As much as he hated Lin's father he was grateful to him for one thing, for allowing him to step in and really make Toph and Lin happy. Oh yes he will forever be grateful to him for that very fact, as much as he is sleazebag he made Sokka realize that Toph is one who was missing in his life all this time. Maybe she got over him by now, maybe that scar he left on her heart has all but vanished and maybe… just maybe… Sokka can ask her something very important. Oh how delightfully pleasant that thought was, how much it made him smile in that very moment… him and Toph, standing at the very center of the entire world with everyone around looking at them… All their friends, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Mai, dad would come for sure and even Suki and Ty Lee would probably be there to witness it. _Yes, yes!_ He thought it would be perfect moment, their moment. Perhaps even master Piandao would be there, surely he is still alive and well… he is old but not that old right? He would be proud at what he accomplished.

But his moment was interrupted abruptly. It has been good five minutes now since Toph went in and the silence was broken by the loud explosion, then another. _The fighting has started_, he thought… firebenders probably but nothing she didn't already know. Sokka's hand instinctively reached for his back, holding onto the edge of boomerang and it didn't take long until more rambling was heard, metallic sound of barrels and scaffold crashing against itself. Eyes wandered around searching for signs of those reinforcements but they were nowhere to be see and after another explosion a loud cry was heard, Toph's cry and in that moment he could no longer wait. Sokka's entire body tensed as he rushed toward the door. Hand pushed doors open and looked inside witnessing the sight that almost threw him off his feet. Toph was struggling, a solid rock wall on her left protected her from firebender's relentless attacks as she sent her cable, trying to grab the one on the left and pull him off the catwalk. His arm reacted fast and he threw his boomerang, striking the firebender that climbed metal container that Toph used to lean against… it flew in arc from right and managed to hit him right at his forehead but it didn't stop or returned, instead it ricochet and flew to the left which Sokka used as momentum and chased it, catching bender along his running path off guard and knocked him down, slamming against the ground enough to incapacitate for a while. Boomerang's momentum was lost and it fell beside Sokka, he took it and ran toward Toph… good, he remembers the combat… at least that gave him some relief. He knelt beside her, she was already in bad enough shape, bruises over her face and left arm lost its clothing and metal plates, revealing skin that was red, burnt from the fireballs.

"Toph! Are you alright?" He asked, looking at her and noticing her wounds in glance while trying to look around and spot if anyone is closing in

"A setup!" Toph shouted "A bloody setup!" she shouted again, breathing fast in her anger "Bastards knew we would come!"

"Forget that now, we need to get out of he-" Sokka replied in equal intensity of voice but he was interrupted as the container they were hiding behind received a blow, moving few centimeters toward them from sheer force of impact "Come on!"

"I can't!" Toph shouted and as another fireball hit her rock wall she punched the same wall, making it rush toward the bender who was sending those fireballs and the force of its momentum slammed against young bender sending him toward the wall "My leg's broken, I can't walk!"

"Damn…" Sokka said silently, this was bad in his mind. As much as she can metalbend she would still need both of her legs to earthbend with stance, but at least she can sense "Where is nearest?"

"What?!" She looked at him

"Smuggler, thief, anyone! Where is nearest one?!" he repeated. After few seconds of silence she moved her healthy leg, enough for her foot to connect with rock floor, few seconds passed again and she spoke

"Behind… there are two barrels to right when you look, he's in front"

Sokka merely nodded, he moved head enough to only see him but as fireball rushed his way, Sokka was forced to duck down… but it was all he needed really… he emerged again, standing up and threw his boomerang, the arc was just as wide as last time, hitting older bender that was standing in front of barrels in the forehead, sending him to fall back and knock down those same empty barrels and in shortened arc it returned to him. _That was lucky_ he thought, another meter back and boomerang would not be able to return to him without having to emerge from cover and if he loses boomerang he would be completely defenseless.

"That's one down" he muttered as he ducked again, Toph was breathing heavy, the pain of her broken leg was slowly catching up to her, clouding her vision. He needed a plan but there was no time to scout the terrain… Improvise? He was good at it surely but with so little place to maneuver, he'd need to come up close in their personal space if he would to stand a chance. "How many more?" he asked her as his head kept turning

"Six more…" she replied "they were hiding in wooden crates… clever bastards" she frowned clenching her teeth

"Alright… alright… Where are they?" as he finished question she managed to lift her foot and weakly slam it on the floor

"One on catwalk to your left… two behind, 10 meters… I can't see other three"

"Catwalk… center… Ok Toph I want you to listen to me" He placed hand on her shoulder "I want you to send distraction, I'll run up hopefully enough to take him out before he notices me… Then I want you to bend the catwalk and make it collapse, you understand?" she looked at him with widened eyes "You understand me?!"

Toph just nodded… she hated this, being the one powerless to do anything, her sensing became blurry and worst of all she was to stay back while Sokka rushes in. This was so very wrong but she was left with no choice. He took low stance, being ready to dash and she managed to prop herself up enough to stand on one healthy knee, her hands performed short but swift bending movement, sending one of the nearby barrels toward the center and in that very instant Sokka rushed from cover, holding boomerang in left hand and ran up the metallic stairs, knocking firebender down on his back and swift punch was enough to send him out cold but now was not the time to stop and Sokka stood up again running further along the metal catwalk. Five long long running passed and construction began collapsing as Toph grunted loud, toppling it toward two earthbenders that looked up in shock, trying to evade it but Sokka landed on one of them. He stood up and approached other earthbender, standing in suitable distance for hand to hand combat which was in Sokka's advantage. Bender tried to take a stance but Sokka's leg was swift, kicking back of bender's foot sending it forward to lose stability and open palm connected on his chest, further increasing the force that would slam him against the ground. He did not care if he broke any of this guy's bones, he did not care even if guy would live, Sokka's mind was too focused on defeating any opponents but he was not fast enough to react to next one and fireball exploded just beside him. Force of it pushed Sokka to side and just as the source was about to send another he rolled forward, evading just by a mere hair to be hit in full force and he grabbed bender, pulling him to the ground and sending few strong, precise punches, one on chest and others directly into his jaw and nose. Another bender is down but injuries began catching up with him, the explosion created wound on his side, enough for blood to gush out. He began breathing fast and hard but moment to recover what strength was left in him was caught short as the sound of battle came from Toph's location and he grabbed nearest crate he could to prop himself up and what he saw was not good. Toph barely held her ground, sending and returning the couple of cables at firebender but he was agile, fast, evading every attempt of hers to subdue him as he moved closer, and though his attempts to firebend were interrupted eventually he got close enough and sent a single fireball at her, making her scream loud. The sound and sight petrified Sokka to his very bones… he screamed loud "_Toph!_" and disregarding any wound he received and rushed to her. Few long steps and jump on the container, gaining height and momentum to land on bender who has, though caught surprised, managed to dodge Sokka's savage leap. They began exchanging attacks. Every attempt from bender to produce fireball was interrupted as Sokka moved into his personal space and just before fist came to connect and create fire, his hand blocked it sending one hard blow with blunt side of his boomerang across his face, enough for him to spit blood and fall down on ground. As he ensured he would remain down Sokka quickly rushed toward Toph and she was looking bad, this last skirmish did more damage than he thought. Her skin was red, filled with wounds, some open some burns… her breathing was heavy and slow as he knelt beside her.

"Toph… Toph! Stay with me!" He shouted… "Tooooooo…"

…

Sokka opened his eyes, his face was bathed in cold sweat and breathing fast, deep. Pain radiated through his body as he tried to look around, try to see where he is. He was sure that he was on bed; his arms and torso were wrapped in gauze. Why did he have to dream that? Why did he have to see it again? Strength left him and he barely could even lift his arm but he clenched his teeth and moved legs that seem to have been made of pure lead away from the comfort of the bed and on the floor. Was he really that weak? He stood up and looked around, going toward the door of the room, and as he left he noticed hallway, filled with various people going in and out of rooms. _Where am I?_ He asked himself but young woman, dressed in tight blue dress, quickly came to him

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to remain in your bed" she said

"Whe…" he took second to calm his breathing and thoughts "Where am… I?"

"At Republic City mending temple" she replied

"Men... mending?" He asked breathing hard now, he was still heavily influenced by half dream half nightmare he had

"Sir, please come with m-" she started again, trying to lead him back but her arms were caught by Sokka's who looked at her with wide eyes

"Toph… where is Toph?!" he asked, almost shouting which made mender slightly frightened

"C… Chief Beifong?" she asked with slight tremble in her voice and received nod from him "she is still recovering…"

"Where?!" he asked louder, at this point she would probably bend water to subdue him but his stature, his voice were too intimidating for her to react

"Down the hall… but sir, sir!" she spoke as she was released. Sokka rushed down the hall, bumping into menders and few patients but he didn't care. Finally he reached the door that mender spoke of and looked through the window on them. Toph was indeed inside, lying naked in tub filled with water. He could clearly see her eyes were closed as the man moved hands in the air, bending the water to move up and down, from her toes up to her head. Is she conscious? Is she alright? Those and dozen more questions swirled in Sokka's mind but mere seconds later the same mender from before caught up with him, grabbing him lightly by his arm.

"Sir, you need to get some rest"

"How is she?"

"I cannot tel-" she was interrupted again

"Lady, do you know who I am?" Sokka turned, grabbing her arms again, just below shoulders, squeezing enough for her to again be scared but more than before

"You are Councilor Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe"

"Then I am ordering you to speak!" He shouted loud enough for almost everyone to notice him. Indeed at this point he would growl at sun itself if needed however the level of intimidation he displayed seems to have been sufficient for young woman to crack under pressure and she spoke

"She came to us injured, heavily…" she took small pause as Sokka released squeeze, his face revealed terror as his nightmares came into reality "open wounds, broken left leg, burns on her face, entire left arm, side and feet…" Sokka took step back… _no, not her feet_ he thought. Dizziness took over as he listened "There was more internal damage too… she is still unconscious and doctor is still fighting for her life…" he felt entire world is spinning, stomach tried to escape through his throat as he leaned against the opposite side of wall at hallway "Sir, please, I need you to-"

"Go…" he said quietly, closing eyes

"You need to-" she tried again

"GO!" Sokka screamed, loud, echoing throughout entire temple. This was now enough, she simply nodded and left. He slid down against the wall, sitting on the floor with legs bent up close to his chest and arms resting on his knees, right hand came to cover his eyes that already started filling with tears. He sobbed silently, as his world went completely black and only memories of that evening filled his head, how close he was to lose her, how close she is now to be lost what if her leg never heals, what if burns on her feet are too severe… what if she never _sees_ again?

Menders came and passed by him but he refused them all, every attempt for them to take him to his room was met with loud response, most receiving threats of either losing their arms or worse. At this moment he only wanted to speak with one person. His hands began shaking, fear and weakness took him as same questions from before filled his head again. He begged silently, pleaded to moon and spirits and all who would listen just to make her better and every prayer ended bathed in his tears. Toph… his Toph, was in there… fighting for her life and there was nothing he could do. If only he could bend water like his sister Katara, he could have been of better help at warehouse, perhaps even heal her on the spot… but he couldn't… and that fact disgusted his very being. Minutes passed, hours were felt… two minutes, ten minutes, twenty, thirty and finally he composed himself enough to hold tears as the door opened and he looked up at dark skinned waterbender. With great effort and pain he managed to stand up and approached the man.

"How is she?"

"She will live…" mender said and in that instant Sokka's face became a bit brighter "but… she is still not conscious. Her condition is still bad"

"But she will recover, right?"

"That now, is up to her"

"What do you mean up to her?" Sokka approached, trying to grab man's arms like he did woman before but weakness was too much for him and waterbender held Sokka by his shoulder, allowing him to see worried expression

"Means that we will do all we can to treat physical injuries. But she needs to wake up on her own, she suffered heavy blows to her head as well. It will take some time… I want you to still consider possibility of…" bender continued but Sokka interrupted him, knowing where this sentence would lead and he dared not even consider that

"She will wake up!" Sokka said looking at him "She is strong girl, she will wake up"

Bender just nodded, not having anything else to say he looked behind and motioned with hand for two earthbenders to carry Toph on thin rock slab that levitated a meter off the ground. Sokka just stood there in silence, watching her calm expression. That very afternoon he spent in her room, sitting on chair beside her bed and holding her hand, he kept talking to her in soft voice, about how he never should have allowed her to go in even if it meant him having broken bone or two. He was already on verge of tears again and entire moment completely sickened him, how weak and broken, useless… useless even though he runs the entire city. Can a man sink this low?

Thumb slowly trailed over back of her hand, there was no squeeze from her, no sign that she can hear him. Her palm was cold and her breathing slow with most of her body covered in gauze and good part of her face in bandages. Sokka never saw her in this bad state, they must have been prepared well for her…

"Quan Shin…" Sokka said quietly "that's the guy you were searching for… that's the guy who did this to you Tophie…" he kissed back of her hand and then moved slowly to kiss her forehead. His eyes closed for few seconds and then he opened them, looking at her "I'll visit you again tomorrow Tophie, but in the meantime, I'll find him… I'll make him answer for what he did to you"

He slowly placed her hand back down on bed and left the room. Toph remained completely still on her bed but almost as if she heard him her brows twitched, slightly, barely visible but she quickly calmed again. She was still unconscious, unable to move, unable to respond and from hallway voices came, muffled by the closed doors

"Sir… you cannot do that!" voice came "You cannot leave! Please do not rip those bandages!"


	3. Counting blessings

**A/N: I came to realize that this is not going to be short story mostly because at this point the story went three chapters and I thought it would fit into one. Reason for this is because I am not fan of anti-climax but more than that I want you, my dear readers, fans of Avatar fanfiction to understand what is Sokka going through during his quest for vengeance, what drives him, what pushes him over the limit. It is important to me to make you understand why he does what he does... It's going to be a bit longer story but if it's of any consolation, I update rather often due to my fixation... Did I say fixation? I meant consistency... yeah, let's go with that :) **

* * *

It wasn't easy but Sokka's convincing worked in ensuring that priest-menders of the mending temple do not force him back into his room because if they used even minor amount of force he would be easily subdued and he knew that well. His eyes gazed for moment and he found nearby carriage, a transportation for hire, pulled by ostrich horse. Before any automation could begin, Republic city public transport was still using animal-pulled carriages, available for most population as they were not that costly. He entered carriage and gave the address of his apartment. Driver snapped his reins giving order to his ostrich horse to run. Sokka was worried and for a good reason because there was nothing for him to follow now, he made a promise without having any clue on where to start. Hands moved up and covered his face as his head tilted back, he was exhausted… though menders did good job in closing wounds the sheer pain of burns, loss of blood and the nightmares gave neither his body or mind no time to rest, to recover. _I should take some time off_ he thought _I can't appear like this before council and even if I did how would I explain?_

He could explain that he was the target of the attack by this gang but that would create panic. An open attack on Councilman would alert a lot of people, metalbenders already know, but others… Others do not know yet, Quan Shin perhaps does not know, all those who attacked them in that warehouse are either dead or captured. A solid assumption that no one knows Councilman Sokka was in there, but they know Toph was… they know… they know!

"Rider!" Sokka shouted leaning forward "Turn around, take me to Downtown, Earthern quarter!"

"Right away sir" rider replied and pulled reins, making ostrich horse turn on the street and pulled in opposite direction toward Downtown.

Sokka had this thought drilling itself into his mind. Quan Shin doesn't know Sokka was there and if he knew it would create certain problem. Attack on Councilman indeed is a serious thing, it means that city is vulnerable and it's government unstable which would create fear among population but it was not that what was bugging him, no. What bugged him is that if they knew they attacked Councilman, Quan Shin would go silent, perhaps hide himself or even escape from Republic City. No doubt that this is a clever bastard, otherwise he wouldn't evade Toph for this long and that was achievement itself. Toph is hard to sneak up on but even harder to evade, impossible to lie to so… he knows game well. Toph probably got his cronies in past, pressed few to talk, knew when they lie but if she cannot catch him then he is elusive or not sharing valuable information with anyone… if he wants to nail this guy then Quan Shin would have to believe that this was his victory. Yes, allow enemy to believe he is removed all obstructions that prevented him from working unopposed. This would be good time to gather scraps and breadcrumbs along the path until he finds him. A good strategy he thought but that was not the reason he wanted carriage to go in another direction. This idea was followed by another thought, not a thought but rather a fear. How often he seems to have fears these days…

Quan Shin knew Toph would come, 6 benders are not a problem but Toph said there were 6 more so it is safe to assume he knows good deal about her… how she acts, how she thinks, how she fights and how many are enough to subdue her and in order to know all of that he must somehow observe her… it is wise thing to know your enemy so if he knows that much about her then he knows…

"Yue…" he sighed placing palm over his mouth, his breathing suddenly started to speed up and guts clenched. His voice was silent, nothing more than a whisper said to his hand "he knows where she lives… Please… please… let Lin be alright… please let her be safe…"

No matter how fast carriage were going it was not fast enough for Sokka. His entire mind was now enveloped over that thought, over Lin. Worst scenarios came into his mind. If he indeed takes her, she would be leverage to him, he could force Toph to do anything, he could make her dance to his wicked music and all the while Lin would suffer, scared to her very bones, scarred for life… but, what if he doesn't do that? What if Toph's metalbenders stopped something big in that warehouse? What if he is pissed now and doesn't care for prolonged games? What if he… What he takes Lin and… and….

"NO!" Sokka suddenly said loud, making driver look through window of carriage

"Sir?"

"Keep going!" He said to him, extending hand with index finger to point at him "Just, go faster"

Driver merely looked at him with confusion and snapped reins again, ostrich-horse suddenly was in full gallop. The thought of Lin being killed proved to be crushing for his mind. He won't ever recover from it, he loves her, he loves her as his own daughter and spirits be merciful he will raise her as his very own. Toph… She would not survive losing Lin. Despite sharing the blood with sleezebag, Toph felt that Lin is more her than his, a reminder that from daily hell of police station there is a corner of world where her peace resides. Lin is her world and so it was Sokka's. Spirits, she would never recover if she is to lose her… The rest of the trip he spent praying silently to Yue to watch over her.

Ten minutes passed since that last thought that he wished never occurred to his mind and suddenly his gaze snapped as he told carriage driver to stop. Paying him more than he charged and yelling to keep the rest Sokka rushed into the several stories building. At the bottom was Toph's apartment and he looked through his pockets, a fortune that fireball hit the wrong side of his body and key from both apartments were there. He slid the key into the lock and twisted, so far good sign, rushing in he went straight into living room. Eyes closed for second and air escaped his lungs and sudden sensation of relaxation jolted through his muscles. There she is, lying on the floor with papers around and crayons, drawing.

"Thank you, Yue" he whispered and opened his eyes. Lin quickly stood up and ran to him and he picked her up, holding left hand over her lower back while right one held back of her head and he hugged her so tight, making Lin giggle with her little arms wrapped around Sokka's neck. The fear that came quick to his mind also left just as fast and happiness filled him as he moved his head toward her, planting a kiss on her hair.

"Uncle Sokka, you came!" she said, still having her giggle

"I did, Lini…" he replied and slowly moved head back, enough to look at her "Where is Juna?"

Lin merely turned a bit and pointed to the other side of room. On the armchair woman in her late 40 was sitting, arms crossed and head tilted down, sleeping. Juna is woman that takes care of Lin when Toph is at work, of course she is happy to do so and Toph spares no expense in ensuring that Lin does not feel left out when she is away. He slowly approached and shook back of her hand which made her suddenly jolt and look at him… Lin is very energetic, poor lady must be exhausted.

"Mister Sokka?" she quickly rubbed her face to wake up "I am terribly sorry, I just closed my eyes for a bit and…"

"Do not worry. Was everything alright?" He asked her, moving his arm back to hold Lin who moved her tiny arm to hold Sokka's neck

"Yes… where is miss Beifong? It has been couple of days now… Is everything alright?"

"Hey, Lini" he turned to her and she just looked at him again "Why don't you go and get your bag, we'll go visit Bumi, Kya and Tenzin, ok?"

"Ok!" she said joyfully and he kissed her cheek, letting her run into her room before he looked back at Juna who now noticed ripped side of Sokka's clothes, something that even he overlooked until this very moment. He explained where Toph is but deliberately left out details on her injuries, why she got injured or that she is unconscious. Bare minimum was all he was prepared to reveal to her for safety of Toph and herself. Though offered to take care of Lin he refused.

"It really is not a problem for me mister Sokka" she said, still worried

"I know but I'll take her somewhere safe for the moment" he trusted her enough but didn't want to risk anything at this point "Take a few weeks off, I'll call you again" he finished and took money from his pocket paying her more than enough for trouble she had and probably several weeks more. Right now Lin's safety was all he cared about and as he exited building, holding Lin in his right arm and her bag in left he went to same carriage and got in.

"To Docks" he said as he closed the door, looking through the windows of carriage as if trying to notice anything suspicious… as if he would see anything now. He knew nothing, everything was suspicious. Carriage moved slower now than before and gave him time to think. There is one place they are always welcome, one place he knew well she would be safe and just so happens that it is place where his sister resides. Air Temple Island… Aang sure did a good job molding that place into sanctuary, far from the eyes of various news reporters, secluded. Not even this Quan Shin would dare to step his foot on it, not while Avatar Aang was there, enforcing its safety. He did feel bad doing this, if this guy indeed is bad maybe he will strike there in hope to take Toph's daughter and it would put his children at risk but with Avatar and Katara who would not hesitate even to bloodbend if angry enough, it is still safest place to be.

As they arrived at the docks, Sokka looked toward the location of warehouse they were fighting for their lives. It was just within the sight and it gave him bad feeling again and urge to simply be away from it. They stepped into ornate boat and waterbender moved his hands, speeding the boat toward direction of Air Temple island. Soon they arrived and Sokka stepped out and onto the improvised rocky dock, picking up Lin and taking her bag. Boat driver simply bowed and took boat back to the sea, returning to Republic City. They moved up the stairs and were welcomed by Katara who noticed them approaching.

"Well it took you long enough" Katara said, having arms folded as she frowned at Sokka, he knew that she is upset because he rarely visits

"I know…" Sokka sighed, his eyes wandered down… still bossing him around

"One would have thought that with amount of money you earn you could at least buy another messenger hawk" she continued, glaring at him

"Yes, yes… you are right…"

"Or how about at leas- " she was finally interrupted as his patience for listening ran out

"Katara!" he shouted looking at her, his eyes were not the ones she remembers, they were not joyful or sarcastic or even ones trying to make excuse, his eyes were scared and though she could not understand reason, she knew to read his face well to know something is wrong. She nodded and turned head

"Bumi! Take Lin, she is probably hungry" She said as young Bumi came, taking Lin's hand as Sokka placed her down on ground. They both ran toward the house as Katara only smiled but quickly her eyes widened and mouth dropped "Kya! Put Tenzin down!" she said turning toward them "No! I don't care, he is too young to slide on ice! Put him down from roof this instance! Don't make me come over there!"

Sokka chuckled a bit, yes this was his Katara, overprotective mother of the group who now had her own little monsters to take care of. Did he thought monsters? Of course he did, no matter how energetic Lin is she could not compare to Bumi or Kya. He now wished he visited more often but it was simply not the time for it now. Katara sighed heavily in relief as Kya bent her water and enveloped Tenzing, placing him down who in this particular scene enjoyed very much… he was too young to understand consequences or to be become as serious as he would be. Her eyes trailed back to Sokka

"Well I'm taking Toph will come later" She said expecting that she would follow later but he gave no nod, only concerned look at her "she is coming today right?"

"Katara…" he started but stopped for moment "Where is Aang?"

"He's probably with Appa, hold on. Aang!" she shouted loud "Aang! Get over here, Sokka came!" she finished her yelling and turned again to Sokka, finally noticing ripped clothes which threw her off balance for a moment as her eyes widened "Sokka, what happened?"

"Well it's…" He started but was interrupted as Aang landed just beside Katara, a long jump from across half of island was nothing for airbender and he moved toward Sokka, offering him hug which Sokka returned and moments later he noticed the same thing that Katara did and his face turned from pleasant to worried "Let's sit down".

They moved inside the house and sat at the table. Katara brought tea, always ready for any visitor and Sokka took few sips, finally knowing he is at sanctuary in every sense of its meaning. Next half hour next spent explaining the events that transpired in last week. Everything from his work at Council to visiting Toph and that fateful evening. As his story became explicit and detailed so did Katara's face shift from worried to terrified, holding both hands over her mouth while Aang simply listened, eyes wide and hands clenching edge of the table to the point of snapping the wood. Sokka didn't leave any detail out, everything he saw, everything he experienced that night was told, how he had a bad feeling, how she fought, how he fought and how he failed to protect her finishing with what he saw at temple… Toph in unconscious state with injuries too great to count and fighting for her own life. This was the point where Katara could no longer bear and tears rolled down her cheek… Toph, the greatest earthbender alive, their friend…

"So what do we do now?" Katara asked, wiping her eyes with back of her hand

"I know I may be asking too much but I need you to look after Lin for few days or… week" Sokka said, swallowing hard

"Don't be ridiculous Sokka!" she snapped at him "You three are always welcome here and you know it so don't start with that _if it's not difficult for you_ crap! Understand?!"

"Yes, thank you" he smiled at her weakly daring not to say about his other theory of her being children caught inbetween of it. He simply did not want to even think about it.

"What will you do now?" Aang asked

"I'll track him down" Sokka said, his voice now received angry tone "I'll find this son of a bitch and take him out"

"You are not planning on killing him, are you?" Aang asked, arcing his brow

"And what would you do Aang, what if-" Sokka started but quickly he choked on his own words. Aang knew well what he would ask.. _what if Katara was in her place_ but not only was she there to hear but also he knew that he would do just the same "I don't have your powers Aang… I don't have her powers either! Toph is laying there and I can't just sit around waiting for things to happen"

"Then I'll come with you" Aang said preparing to stand up but Sokka's hand raised, showing palm

"No, you can't… I'll do this on my own"

"Sokka don't be stupid, you said it yourself that you don't have powers" Katara quickly jumped in

"I am aware of it!" Sokka said, suddenly noticing how weak he is compared to others "But I am placing hope on this one assumption that Quan Shin doesn't know I was there, and if he doesn't know then I have a chance of finding him without pushing him to escape the city. If you come with me, everyone is going to recognize you. Not to point out the obvious but you are not exactly difficult to recognize, what with arrow on your forehead."

"What about metalbenders?" Katara asked

"What about them? Toph is the one leading the show there and she is out of the game, they are needed to maintain peace on streets and if they come along I have a feeling they might uncover the plan and not to mention this guy eluded them for months. This attack changes nothing in their pursuit after him"

Sokka made very convincing points to them and both of them hated it, suddenly they that they are the ones being powerless to do anything. Whenever Lin came into the room to either show something to Sokka or if they were chasing around Sokka would stop whatever he was talking about and just smiled to Lin, taking her few times in his lap and kissing her on top of her head. In all of this there was at least a bit of light, Katara knew that… the way Sokka treated Lin, the way he loved her as much as he loved Toph. She wanted to cry again, mixed tears of happiness and sorrow at the image and suddenly she started praying in her own mind for Toph to recover. She wanted to see all three of them together and not just two. Any combination of two would leave scar deeper than any rupture in earth. More than that she just prayed for Sokka to be careful on his path. Hour later, Sokka gathered sine if his strength and got up, figuring it would be time to leave them and he could not refuse Aang to take him home on Appa… boat did leave after all. Katara's previous anger for him not visiting melted completely and now she was worried, expressing this emotion by hugging him one more time, tight, only managing to whisper "_please be careful_". He nodded hugging her back just as tight and walked out, going toward Appa who let out a grunt as he saw Sokka.

"I missed you too buddy" Sokka came and patted bit bison on his head before he climbed and sat on giant saddle. Few seconds and one"yip yip" later Appa departed island and headed toward Republic City.

"So what your first step? Where will you go?" Aang asked, looking behind while holding reins

"I'll go home first, I need to change otherwise everyone will think I lost argument with armadillo-bear." Sokka replied, moving hand over ripped section of his clothes

"And then?" Aang asked again

"Then I'll go to City council, I'll think of some convincing lie as to why I'll be away from it but having the impression as if I am still working" that will be hard part, he thought to himself "after that I'll start from bottom and see what I can find."

"How will you find information?" bald monk was curious "You said he is almost impossible to find"

"I know where to start" Sokka said narrowing eyes suddenly remembering something "Oh I know just where to start…"


	4. Know your enemy

**A/N: Another chapter done, I am getting hooked on writing this. I had this idea of creating a story within the story, as Sokka pushes forward on his quest he'll have glimpses of the past memories. How he and Toph got together, how was their daily life and few sweet moments. Another thing is that I just love breaking underneath the armor of metal and earth to show that beneath gruff exterior, Toph can be gentle and that's why I am making this small fragments of memory in the story. Of course they will not be chronologically placed so they will go random as story progresses and make you go back to reread previous or maybe later chapters to complete this small side story. Yeah I am that evil!**

* * *

Sokka almost forgot the feeling of roaming the skies with Appa, it gave him the view of city he hadn't seen in such long time. Despite the small talk by Aang in attempt to at least cheer him up a little, Sokka's mind was still heavy, thousand thoughts lurked at back of his head all of which just made him more silent than usual and Aang noticed that well. Soon they arrived at Sokka's apartment and he jumped down from the saddle, moving to the front and patting Appa on his head followed by pleasant grunt.

"Sokka" Aang started, looking down "You promise me you will be careful"

"I will" Sokka replied

"And another thing, if things get rough, if you get into position where you cannot handle yourself… do not hesitate to call me, alright?

"Now you sound like Katara" Sokka smiled softly

"It comes with years" Aang said with the chuckle "She is your sister…"

"Hey, you chose her, I'm stuck with her" they both chuckled at this and after short pause Sokka continued "Since we are promising things, I promise to call you if things get rough if you promise me to look after Toph while she is in mending temple. Visit her from time to time to ensure she is not alone, deal?"

Aang just nodded and lightly snapped reins and with another 'yip yip' Appa soared up into the skies. Must be great to fly, Sokka suddenly thought… _it wouldn't be too bad to be airbender_ but soon he realized that Aang is in fact vegetarian and the thought of it gave him shiver. Small but good distraction to his mind these thoughts were but after they passed it was time to focus again and he turned, looking at the building where his apartment was. Solid rock building, very well designed with seven floors and green roof and on the top floor was his apartment. Even though his position and quite large pay could easily afford him a luxurious house, something that other Councilors eagerly exercised, Sokka in fact preferred to live here. For some reason he disliked being in house with many rooms and he wanted his house to be more practical, a new trait he received during his stay in Republic City. He climbed up slowly up the stairs, greeting few of his neighbors, ensuring that his damaged side of clothes is not visible to them. Long sigh escaped him as he insert key into lock and twisted, entering his apartment. Windows were closed and air was stale, it must be good three days since he was there. He stepped in lightly, closing the door and locking them, he expected no visitor and no reason in this state to further risk. Bathroom was just to the right, kitchen was just beside it and in front lied two doors, one to far end of small hallway and one to the left… the one in front was his living room and on left was his bedroom. Sokka took some pride in his newfound practical side but for the moment the air was stinging his nose and he opened the window, looking down to the street. _Man I stink_…

Half hour passed and Sokka was lying in his tub, hot water almost to point of spilling out and down on floor beside was a bowl with dry seal jerky, though his favorite it was only food he had in apartment that didn't start spoiling. This quiet time he used to review his plan… First he would need to go to his office, see how much he work missed and not give out suspicion that he was being treated at temple. Convincing others that he will be active but give him enough time to look around, that would be problematic but he'd think something along the way. After that, next stop would be Metalbending Police force headquarters. No doubt that among the group of attackers there are captured ones, so he'll start there, maybe be there during interrogation or read report on it for any lead. Tomorrow he'll start…

Morning could not come any slower. Same nightmare plagued his mind, same scenes but different outcome, this time all he could see was Toph dropping on the ground, dead and he is unable to run to her fast enough… lifeless eyes, half open, stared into nothing as she was lying on the floor motionless and suddenly he could see her eyes starting to close, forever. Sokka screamed, loud in pointless attempt to reach her but her body just kept drifting further from his grasp. Another loud scream and he suddenly woke up, bathed in cold sweat on his bed… His hand moved to his face, wiping his forehead, eyes and then rest of face as he got up, going to the bathroom to wash this smell of nightmare that lingered into his nostrils. He looked into a mirror, water dripping from his face as he took towel and dried himself "_You look terrible…_" he said to his own reflection, as if expecting it would reply "_For our sake, I hope at least you are ready… because I am not_". Another long sigh and he went into his bedroom, taking his uniform if it could be called that way and he slowly dressed himself. Eyes wandered on the bed where he placed boomerang last night. _Not this time_ he thought and instead he added one single piece of jewelry to his elegant appearance… a short dagger made of steel, shaped into slight curve with edge sharp enough to easily cut finger should it ran along the line… He placed it in sheath and tied on belt, tied well on his back and covered by long blue coat. He was now ready to start.

Doors of his office opened and at Sokka walked in, meeting the gaze of young woman with brown hair neatly tied into a bun working at the desk with various papers. She looked at him as he approached.

"Good morning, Councilor" she said bowing head as he approached

"Good morning Jia" Sokka replied with same bow of his head to his secretary

"You haven't come for several days, I hope everything was alright" she started a little concerned

"No need to worry, I took the liberty to inspect our mines" he lied though not entirely, he did in fact visit mines prior to first meeting with Toph "and speaking of, please prepare grant and increase current funding by 10%"

"Of course sir" she nodded with smile, admiring his dedication to his work and city "Oh, these arrived for you" she handed him small stack of letters which he took and opened them all then started reading one by one

"More complaints from NBU wanting more rights…" he scowled a bit as he read first of the papers

"NBU?" she asked confused

"Non-Bender Union. It is a small group, no more than 30 people… basically they formed to request for equality between benders and non-benders but it was not enough and started demanding more rights than benders have… we get one letter every week… alright what's next…" he flipped and looked at next paper "Request for license to construct mending temple at the Dragon Flats…" suddenly his eyes narrowed as he remembered about temple where Toph is, perhaps she wouldn't be alive now if they hadn't brought her to it "What did the other Councilmembers said about this?"

"Two agreed we received that request from them. Councilman from Fire Nation and Councilman from Northern Water Tribe agreed, other two didn't respond" she replied

"Put a stamp on it and make a license document, let's approve of this… we need more mending temples, more so in non-bending areas" he gave her paper and she nodded with smile, another wave of admiration took her as she simply watched how he works… efficiently and decisively. He looked at another paper and read out loud "Are you and your significant other satisfied with length of your sword? Have you found yourself in situation where your tool is just not good enough? We have answers to all your problems, _"Qin and sons"_ blacksmith store best in Republic City, guaranteed finest steel made by tradition of Fire Nation's best blacksmiths" he crumbled the paper and threw it into can "My sword is just fine, thank you!" he waved head as Jia suddenly blushed in slight pink color, perhaps thinking of something else than did Sokka who now looked at final piece of paper, his eyebrow slowly rose as he read it silently.

"More license request?"

"No it's a summon by Chief Hakoda… my father" he continued reading "Festival is coming soon and Water Tribe is summoning me to attend…" suddenly his face turned from worried into pleased. Perfect, this is his opportunity

"Will you be going Councilman?" she asked looking up at him

"Considering that I am representing them in Republic City it would be inappropriate not to attend. Jia, reserve me a ticket for a ship tomorrow, thank you" he smiled and took only that letter, stacking others on the table and made his way toward the door

"But sir, what about the meeting?" she stood up

"Jia, if they cannot reach agreement without me then there is something terribly wrong with this city!" he continued walking, closing the door as he left the building.

This indeed is perfect opportunity. Sokka found his window to make whoever might looking for him believe that he is going to Southern Pole. Sneaking out of it would be tricky but it is holiday season and with open routes to all nations allowed people to visit marvels of both poles and Fire Nation islands so there will be quite the crowd at docks. South Water Tribe has grew since the war ended, rising from nothing more than outpost into quite prosperous town, buildings made by finest ice-carvers and landmarks that made even Fire Nation visitors marvel… well at least once they slip out of their minds that it is icy hell for them. But before he could go and prepare for his fake departure there was one place he needed to visit, it is in fact his main destination for the day. Carriage moved in moderate pace, giving Sokka more time to think about this situation. His first step was to learn more about these thugs, learn more about Quan Shin. Assuming that none of the attackers escaped and he knew that his attacks managed to perhaps even end few of them, rest should be captured… metalbenders are quite proficient in capturing any kind of criminal so at least one or two should be right where he is heading.

Carriage arrived at Police Headquarters and as Sokka paid rider he walked toward the entrance, his steps were steadier now after sleep and he placed his arms behind his back, holding left hand with right. He nodded at two officers standing at the door and they saluted him in return… they knew who Sokka is well even outside of his duty it was not uncommon for him to visit Chief Beifong. Police Headquarter is always busy, metalbenders moving from one place to another, it wasn't exactly quiet place like his office, this was hectic place with quite the number of small thugs and first time offenders coming in for listening. Sokka finally stopped in front of Toph's desk, unlike any other desks on the floor this one was made out of stone, though stylish enough it still looked out of the place. Seat was empty… no one was there to sit with feet up on the table and yell at officers.

* * *

"Officer Wong!" Toph said in loud voice, having rest of the floor suddenly look at the her location while the one called Wong suddenly froze in place

"Y…yes sir! I mean m..ma'am" he said in shaky voice, standing straight in front of her, eyes filled with fear and biting lip

"Chief!" she corrected him with sharper tone

"Sorry Chief!" he immediately corrected himself

"What the hell were you doing in there? Were you getting acquainted with your suspect?" she asked him, folding arms. Suddenly every officer was nearing the point where they wanted to chuckle… rookies, everyone go through Chief's shout at one point and there is no exception… _everyone_.

"No Chief!" he gulped down hard "I… just wanted to make him talk easier…"

"Uugh…" Toph raised her right hand, rubbing her forehead and moved closer to Wong "Listen here kiddo, you don't treat them as your younger brother who got away after eating half a cake" she leaned forward further into his face, Wong was half head taller than Toph but only thing that it meant was that hell was not coming down on him, but climbing up "When you get into that room you are not offering him your mother's cookies! You get in there to let him know that he is now your bitch! You are in charge and he is facing hell if he doesn't speak" Toph grabbed man's chest plate tight, moving closer to his face and that made him lean back, eyes grew wide "They won't talk unless you shake them a little so it's your job to shake them _a lot_ , you understand?!"

"Yes Chief!" he said still under same influence of mixed fear and perhaps a little bit of admiration

"Good, now get in there and find out who robbed that cabbage store. Now!" She shouted, Wong merely saluted and ran as soon as she released him. A sudden chuckle was heard behind her as hands slowly landed on both of her shoulders. You have to understand that this kind of familiarity with Chief Beifong means instant death or worse. Last person, and that was officer, who placed hand on her shoulder during work hours had his metalplates bend around his groin and squeezed so hard he let out the voice of his inner five year old girl that was hiding deep inside of him. This was a scene worthy of anyone's awe… this man not only had both of his hands on Chief's shoulders but she even placed one of her hand on his. This is the point where every officer in metlabending police force learned to respect him.

"You know you shouldn't visit me while I am working?" Toph asked

"I know I know…" Sokka smiled wide, gently squeezing her shoulders in form of slight massage, trying to just let her tension slip away and even with Toph's hard attempts to hide it, she enjoyed this very much "But I heard rumors that some demon enforces law and order in police force with iron fist and I just could not resist. So, I decided to take a look with my own eyes"

"Funny, Snoozles" she lift one side of her lips up into smirk… _demon_ "Is that only reason you came? If so then you saw it and you can return to your office, I have work to do"

"No no, I brought a treat" Sokka grinned and removed one hand that was not touched by Toph, he removed two small pieces of paper and waved in front of her eyes

"Snoozels… one day you might learn the full extension of me being blind, today is not the day it seems"

"These… are two tickets for Republic City Theater. They are playing the reedited version of "Legend of Aang". They filled in few holes in the story and guess who is playing the awe-inspiring earthbender?" Sokka grinned wide and though he couldn't see, Toph's face suddenly brightened at the sound of it and she turned toward him

"When is it?" she asked with excited voice but quickly she cleared her throat and repeated the question in her usual, deeper voice

"Tonight, front seats, rock stage…" he continued talking with almost singing voice and then looked down at her, noticing the bright expression on her face and eyes that looked directly into his chest "I'll see you at home, love you" he smiled at her, enjoying to poke her into areas that she disliked while in public. This of course made her grunt

"Love you too" she responded silently and he kissed her forehead, walking out nodding back at officers who were now more than just in awe, they witnessed a legend, a person who tamed Toph but of course this was short lived moment where she showed any kind of blush and as soon as Sokka went through the door loud shout filled entire floor "What the hell are you all looking? Back to work!" and yet again the police station continued in same pace as before. Demon has returned.

* * *

Sokka sighed heavily as his short memory ended. His eyes now filled with mixture of sadness and anger as memory of his nightmare flashed in front of his eyes. Among the steps of officers who moved passed him, continuing their everyday work, one pair stopped beside him and Sokka looked up toward him.

"Councilor Sokka" man said saluting him "Captain Gin"

"Captain" Sokka bowed head slightly in greeting

"I assume you came here to ask about Chief, am I correct?" captain asked

"I came here to talk to one of the arrested from warehouse" Sokka's voice became strong, sharp "And to examine any reports on interrogation if they were conducted"

"This is unusual… Since when is Council taking direct interest in our work?" captain asked, narrowing eyes but as he looked around, noticing obvious crowd he allowed his question to remain mute "come, please" he finished, walking toward his office and as they both entered he closed doors and sat behind his desk, arms placed on table leaning with elbows on surface of wooden surface "Why are you really here, Councilor?"

"Like I said, I came to speak with those you captured" Sokka sat down on chair, folding arms as he looked at captain

"I can assure you we are doing all we can to find those responsible for it"

"I do not doubt captain, but I wish to examine this more personally" Sokka's voice now became sharper, battle of dominance began between two of them "outside of official business"

"You doubt that we are doing everything possible?" Captain, placed hands on table but it was more of a slam "This is our Chief, one who trained us we are talking about, Councilor!"

"That is _my fiancé_ captain!" Sokka raised voice to be higher than captain's, his heart clenched a bit at it, though he never asked her to marry her he could no longer just say that it is his girlfriend "I do what I can to protect those dear to me, is there anything you wouldn't do for your family?!"

Captain Gin just stood up, silent, walking toward the window and stopped there, looking outside for a minute before he continued

"I have wife and two kids…" his voice was back to his normal tone, facing the loss of this skirmish as he understood Sokka's reasons "every day I see their expressions as they watch me go to work and wonder if I will return home. More than few times they asked me to quit this job, find something more peaceful. We all understand the dangers of our line of work and risks we take each day… but…Chief Beifong... saved… my life, Councilor" he spoke that last sentence with pause after each word as if to make him fully understand weight of them "She molded me from vagabond into captain of this force… I owe her my life for it, something I cannot repay her enough" he turned and looked at Sokka, he could see the reason why Sokka came to this station "You didn't come here to oversee us, you came to seek justice of your own" however Sokka said nothing, not a word, not a slight twitch to give captain as much as a sign but this silence was more of a sign than any said word "You realize that it could damage your own career? Meddling with police affairs can create certain issues, even make a scandal…"

"Captain, at this point I could not care less about my career" Sokka stood up, again placing his hands behind his back "In worst case scenario other representative will come from Water Tribe… I just want to find who did this to Toph"

Captain Gin looked up and down at him… Sokka was taller than him by perhaps 2 or 3 centimeters but his attitude, his standing and those eyes made him look like giant. He walked to his table and opened small drawer, looking inside and pulling out small stack of papers

"This is what we know about group called Jade Dragons" he handed it to him and opened door exiting "Officer Sun, get that blond firebender we got arrested from raid into interrogation room"

Sokka read papers in silence. Jade Dragons. Originally called Crimson Dragons, a small group of thugs from Fire Nation that settled in Republic City shortly after it was built, seeking better life but their way of better meant something different. They started as simple "hit and run" group that were known for pickpocketing and store robberies but with growth of city and ever present competition they gained numbers, accepting more firebenders into ranks however with expansion of districts and city itself they had to find more lucrative ways of easy money and they turned to extortion and smuggling illegal products into Republic City. Most known is extra strong, specially processed cactus juice which was said to have caused serious side effects to any who drank it, everything from prolonged hallucinations that could lead to mental disorder and in some cases even strong addiction. Some said that variation of this juice along with few ingredients made benders become stronger but the mortality rate was too high and Council prohibited distribution and usage of these products under penalty of 20 years in high security prison. Metalbenders were very vigilant and after several raids on ships Crimson Dragons had to reconsider their strategy. Under guidance of new leader called Quan Shin they joined forces with another bender criminal Jade Lotus. This would be the first that any criminal group joined with another bending group. The duality of leaders created unique strength of firebenders and earthbenders making their competition fail to produce any kind of resistance as they spread. History may call these a precursor to Triple Threat Triad but metalbenders are eager to denounce these speculations. However… no one knew exactly how they operated. Only thing that metalbenders knew with certainty is that several months after establishing this unique alliance, co-leader of Jade Dragons and previous leader of Jade Lotus, Zhu Kang, suddenly emerged dead under unknown circumstances. Despite theories, it was clear to metalbenders that Quan Shin liked this new formed union but did not liked to share power and "unusual circumstances" was nothing more than mere assassination. Now Quan Shin runs Jade Dragons alone, creating network around Republic City, but that is all that was known about him.

For Sokka, this was a start, perhaps a bit wider than he expected, a criminal organization… he felt that this would not be easy and before long doors opened and captain Gin called for Sokka to follow him to interrogation room. This room was simple, one table, two chairs and a young man, with blond hair sitting inside, hands tied together behind his back with metal plates to ensure he cannot bend. Crimson color on his clothes gave Sokka at least idea that this is firebender. Sokka entered inside along with captain who stood by now closed doors and observed what would happen.

"Do you know who I am?" Sokka asked as he sat down at table, at opposite side of this guy

"I dunno, some important shitface?" bender replied with cocky voice

"Or, you can call me Councilor Sokka or Sokka for short" he placed both hands on table, examining the paper in front of him, this is report of arrest

"And why do I need to care?"

"You need to care because I was there at warehouse when you were fighting Toph Beifong" Sokka said, now slowly beginning to lose patience "The one you put in mending-temple"

"The blind bitch survived?" guy suddenly started laughing "Tough one isn't she?"

"You now need to worry about yourself, you are in deep shit yourself" Sokka's voice turned sharp again, he was obviously pissed about

"And what are you gonna do assface? Huh? Are you gon-" man started but before his sentence could be finished Sokka stood up and placed foot under the seat of his chair and pulled up, right hand pushed guy on chest and he fell down with chair and Sokka planted foot firmly on guy's chest, creating extra pressure on his now smashed hands

"I'm going to receive answers from you. For your tiny brain to understand this fully, I ask, you answer"

"Go to hell!" man screamed as foot pressed with more force, causing both pain on his hands and his chest… all the while captain remained completely silent, observing

"I am already there, I'm just deciding who else I'm taking" Sokka growled "Where is Quan Shin?"

"I don't know!"

"I don't believe you"

"Like I care!"

"Then how about you start caring now?" Sokka pulled hand under his robe, taking his knife from belt and looked down at him"

"What are you gonna do? Kill me? You won't do that…" man chuckled inbetween painful coughs

"No I can't kill you in here… but I can do something else" Sokka suddenly grabbed his clothes, pulling him up and from the chair and slammed against the wall, left hand held guy by his throat while right one held knife dangerously close to guy's eye "Report didn't say in what condition you came… how about I make you as blind as " blind bitch" you mentioned earlier and make it easy on everyone?"

"Hey hey! Do something about this!" man suddenly became more fidgety, eyes turned to look toward captain who simply looked away from this scene "Hey!"

"Two small cuts… and you'll be in darkness till the day you die" Sokka pressed tip of blade on guy's eyebrow, tilting blade down, ready to slash the eye "You are firebender, aren't you? Only earthbenders can learn to see through earth…"

"Screw you and that blind bitch!" guy spit out at him

"You know what?" Sokka suddenly grinned "I don't even care about answers anymore, I'll take your eyes anyway for what you did to Toph and ask another one who is arrested" tip of the blade pressed, creating pressure enough to puncture the skin

"Wait wait wait! Alright… alright!" bender's voice trembled, his breathing increased fast… He was scared of the thought of losing his eyes "I'll talk!"

"Where is Quan Shin?" Sokka asked again, louder

"I don't know!" man repeated choking on his own breath "We don't know where boss is! We only work in groups, only leader of group knows, rest are just getting paid to do work and not ask questions! I swear!"

"Who is your group leader and where do I find him?" Sokka asked, but man suddenly went silent, perhaps having second thought but Sokka's repeated pressure of knife loosened his resolve

"The guy's only known as Feng!" he spoke trying to pull head back from knife but wall and Sokka's hand on throat ensure he cannot move "He works at Golden Turtleduck tavern at western quarter… we get orders from him… that's all I know I swear!" man cried out, eyes filling with tears and just before he could start begging Sokka released him and bender just fell slid down on floor. Knife found its way back into sheath and Sokka made way toward the door.

"We'll raid the place and arrest this Feng" captain said as Sokka approached "Taking eyes out… bold bluff…" he smirked "for a minute I honestly believed you would blind the sod"

"I wasn't bluffing, captain" Sokka looked at captain whose eyes widened "I was really intending to cut his eyes out"

Sokka opened door as captain moved and left the building, leaving man inside speechless to watch at sobbing firebender trying to compose himself. Now he had some solid lead follow and perhaps move from string to string on this spider's web until he can reach the center. Captain will indeed raid this place as soon as he gets warrant which won't happen until tomorrow, meaning that tonight Sokka will have to visit this place himself, but first… He needs to visit another old friend.


End file.
